


I chose him

by demon_with_the_underworld



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10100489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demon_with_the_underworld/pseuds/demon_with_the_underworld
Summary: What Man in the Moon thinks during the movie.





	

I saved his life.

Well, maybe "saved" isn't exactly the right word. I gave him new life and took him everything that's associated with his old life.

But I did this because I had to do that.  
It was the cost of life, and I incurred it unwillingly.

I gave him life.  
I gave him the power.  
I gave him the name.

But I couldn't give him nothing more.  
First he must grow into his role and destiny.  
I chose him for something important.

°

" Why?"

He always asks me 'why' .  
And I never answer.  
Not because I don't know why I chose him.

I know why I did it.

I chose him for the same reason I chose E. Aster Bunnymund, Nicholas St. North, Sandman and Toothiana.

I looked at him, And I knew that this is him. My future guardian.  
But Honestly, that's not the only reason. He reminded me of Nightlight.

I saw in him the courage, good heart, loyalty and magic.  
I saw him the next incarnation of my friend.  
I saw someone who was at the same time someone else and the same person I knew well.

That's why I chose him but I can not tell him that.

That's why he's mad at me.  
He is angry but He never stops to ask.

°

I've been watching him now for a while... and he's really growing up so fast. Of course, he growing up mentally.

What worries me is that he is lonely. And it hurts me.  
I am also concerned that he still does not understand what it means find believers.

Faith is not tricks. It doesn't snow in the middle of summer.  
That's our magic which opens the hearts of children.

°  
He does not want to be guardian.  
Well, I'm not surprised.  
However, I can see that, he needs time to think.

°  
I feel like He really bonding with team here tonight.  
I know well that deep down, he's eager to join them.  
I can see that they too want it.

°

Pitch cheated him. And it's my fault.  
Pitch was what he always wanted. That's what I never gave him.  
Pitch broke his staff and his faith. And it's my fault.

°  
He finally understood it.  
He finally found his way into the hearts of children.  
He finally found his true magic.

°  
He won with fear.  
He found friends.  
He agreed to become Guardian.

°

I am proud of him.  
I have chosen him to Guardian.  
I know who he is.

°

He is my the best choice.

He is spirit of winter.

He is Guardian of Fun.

He is Jack Frost


End file.
